Meet the sisters español
by zenon the overlord
Summary: Naruto era un chico solitario que era maltratado por su villa. El día de la graduación de la academia ninja, dos chicas cambiaran su vida para siempre. Tratare un poco mal a Sakura y Sasuke, pero solo de forma temporal. Clasificado como M por seguridad y por posibles situaciones en episodios futuros, NaruxHina ocsx¿?
1. prologo

Disclaimer: Naruto y Soul nomad junto a sus personajes no me pertenecen y todos sus derechos son de sus respectivos dueños, esta historia es sin animo de lucro alguno, y solamente con fines de entretenimiento.

Voy a usar los nombres Shuri y Chikako en lugar de Naruko simplemente porque lo prefiero así.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

La bruja Lujei Piche llevaba siglos viajando entre dimensiones como espectro y todo ese tiempo estuvo en un trance causado por el shock que causo en su persona la traición del único hombre al que jamas había amado, su espectro había empezado a causar líos en todos los mundos que visitaba y su mente se había visto mas y mas deteriorada conforme pasaban los siglos, en las ultimas fases de su "otra vida" la espectral mujer había empezado a mover almas de unos ciclos de resurrección a los de otras dimensiones, de ese modo cuando la bruja finalmente fue capturada por un Shinigami y enviada al otro mundo, el daño a los mundos ya estaba hecho, algunos de ellos irreparables.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No tengo nada que decir mas allá de:

Id al primer capitulo, que es donde empieza la historia, nos vemos allí


	2. capitulo 1: Estranjeros

Disclaimer: Naruto y Soul nomad junto a sus personajes no me pertenecen y todos sus derechos son de sus respectivos dueños, esta historia es sin animo de lucro alguno, y solamente con fines de entretenimiento.

Voy a usar los nombres Shuri y Chikako en lugar de Naruko simplemente porque lo prefiero así.

Doy las gracias a Yuru kurogane y CreativityIsWriting por darme permiso para utilizar al clan Nekoka y su gran apoyo en la realización de este fic.

"¡Hola!" –charla normal

"**Chaval" – Bijuu/invocación/Jutsu**

"_**Hmm**_**" – Pensamientos**

Capitulo 1: Forasteros.

Tras enfrentarse con el Kyuubi, un agotado Minato dedico una ultima mirada a sus tres retoños, uno de ellos tenia el sello del Kyuubi recién dibujado en su estomago, Minato sabia que tras usar el jutsu de sello, tenia poco tiempo antes de morir, y deseaba que las personas elegidas por Kushina llegaran pronto a rescatar a los niños, si bien el creía que la villa vería al pequeño guardián del sello como un héroe, Kushina no opinaba lo mismo, y le pidió a su marido que permitiera que algunas personas de su confianza rescataran y entrenaran a los pequeños hasta que estuvieran preparados para defenderse.

Minutos después, dos mujeres aparecieron y recogieron a dos de los bebes, antes de desaparecer rápidamente de vista llevándoselos. Por desgracia la tercera mujer, que debía haber recogido al niño marcado, jamas llego al punto de recogida.

Por desgracia para el pequeño las previsiones de Kushina se cumplieron y el niño, fue ignorado, insultado y una vez fue apaleado hasta casi matarlo, si bien el tercer hokage trato de cuidar al chico como pudo durante 12 años y el chico tenia un par de amigos en la villa, el trato que le daba la villa solo había conseguido que el chico se transformara en un gamberro para tratar de llamar la atención, y el hokage temía lo que podía llegar a ocurrir en el examen de genin que tendría lugar pronto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquella mañana, en la entrada de la villa, una joven de rubia melena corta observaba el horizonte con expresión preocupada, la chica llevaba unos shorts y un jersey negros, un cinturón castaño con un porta kunais en el lado derecho, llevaba unas medias negras que le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo y unas zapatillas negras ademas llevaba un par de mitones negros y una gabardina blanca con piel negra en el cuello, las muñecas y la parte baja de la misma, en la parte trasera de la gabardina podía verse una espiral azul, pronto una mujer rubia, acompañada de una morena que llevaba un cerdo en brazos, se acerco a la joven y le dio un golpecito en el trasero para sacarla de su ensimismamiento, "relajate Shu-chan, estoy segura de que vendrán, tu concentrate en pasar el examen."

La joven se mostró algo mas tranquila y se abrazo a la mujer, "de acuerdo Tsunade obaa-chan" la joven se quedo abrazada a una de las pocas personas que eran familia para ella, hasta que una joven de larga melena pelirroja que llevaba un kimono rojo con estampado de flores escortada por una mujer de cabello largo llego hasta donde ellas estaban y ambas jóvenes se miraron, "anee-sama, debo decir que no es muy apropiado de una chica de tu edad abrazar así a sus mayores." dijo la pelirroja "y yo debo decir que semejante atuendo no te sera muy útil, durante el examen Chi-chan." Ambas chicas se miraron seriamente durante unos segundos antes de empezar a reír y abrazarse con lagrimas en los ojos, aunque eran hermanas, las dos chicas llevaban casi un año sin verse, mientras que se preparaban con sus maestras para su nueva vida como ninjas de Konoha.

Ambas chicas entraron en la villa y charlaban animadas ignorantes de que todo el mundo las miraba y cuchicheaban entre ellos, pero al pasar frente a unos baños públicos, mientras iban en dirección a la academia ninja, pasaron por delante de unos baños públicos cuya dueña salio y amenazando a la rubia con una escoba le grito "¡COMO TE ACERQUES TE ATIZO!" ambas jóvenes se sorprendieron ante esa reacción y se acercaron para intentar pedir explicaciones, la chica evito por los pelos un golpe de escoba y miro a la mujer con ira y confusión e intento contraatacar, pero fue interrumpida por la pelirroja, que la sujeto y comenzó a hablar. "Me temo que confunde a mi hermana con otra persona, nosotras acabamos de llegar a la villa."

La señora les explico que un gamberro terrible tenia por costumbre usar un henge casi idéntico a ella para intentar colarse en los baños, no obstante y según palabras de la señora, el henge era algo mas alta y tenia los pechos mas grandes, al oír esto Shuri puso las manos sobre su mucho mas discreto pecho mientras suspiraba tristemente, ambas chicas lograron convencer a la señora de su identidad, tras lo cual se dirigieron al examen.

Minutos después la pareja de chicas esperaba en la puerta del aula, al llegar habían podido ver desde el otro lado del pasillo como un chico vestido de naranja salia corriendo de la sala, ambas supusieron que el joven había sido suspendido y estaban hablando entre ellas cuando la voz de Iruka resonó en el pasillo, "Chikako Nekoka, entra en el aula," su hermana la miro con expresion interrogativa a lo que Chikako contesto mientras entraba en el aula, "Fue idea de Oba-san, pensó que si usaba el apellido familiar la gente podría sorprenderse."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin capitulo 1.

Hola amigos, os presento este fic Soul nomad x Naruto.

Han pasado muchas cosas desde que empece a planear esta historia, es hasta la fecha la que me tiene mas entusiasmado, y a la que he sometido a mas cambios desde la idea inicial.

Como no soy muy bueno diseñando ropa para mis personajes, he decidido basarlos en atuendos de otros personajes de juegos y series.

Si bien algunas de las parejas están escritas en piedra, estoy dispuesto a oír ideas y sugerencias.

Se que algunos no estarán de acuerdo con la pareja NaruxHina, pero no me gusta Sakura, y ninguna otra a dado muestras de interés por Naruto.

Por otro lado, necesito clanes o personajes sueltos para habitar la reconstruida Uzu no kuni, enviádmelos por pm si queréis que aparezcan (importante descripción de habilidades, apariencia y tradiciones del clan) .

Eso es todo de momento, no olvidéis que los reviews sera bienvenidos


	3. Capitulo 2: Amigas

Disclaimer: Naruto y Soul nomad junto a sus personajes no me pertenecen y todos sus derechos son de sus respectivos dueños, esta historia es sin animo de lucro alguno, y solamente con fines de entretenimiento

"¡Hola!" –charla normal

"**Chaval" – Bijuu/invocación/Jutsu**

"_**Hmm**_**" – Pensamientos**

Capitulo 2. Amigas

En el hospital de Konoha una paciente que llevaba desde el ataque del Kyuubi en coma despertó finalmente y sus primeras palabras fueron "¡NARUTO!" la mujer miro a su alrededor y vio a Tsunade mirándola, y un montón de cartas apiladas junto a su cama.

"Supongo que esto explica porque nunca contestaste a ninguna de las cartas Anko" comento la Sanin.

"Yo ni siquiera pude llegar hasta el chico, Orochimaru se interpuso y activo el sello maldito"repuso la pobre ninja con lagrimas en los ojos, pero Tsunade le acaricio la cabeza tranquilizándola.

Tsunade ayudo a Anko a levantarse, cuando una joven con hermosos ojos verdes similares a los de un gato entro en el cuarto, "Tsunade-sama, las chicas han pasado el examen y están instaladas en un hotel."

Tan pronto como termino de hablar, la joven de ojos felinos salio corriendo de allí para vigilar a las jóvenes"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un par de horas después Naruto devolvía el rollo secreto que Mizuki le había convencido a robar.

y se dirigió a su apartamento, para pasar la noche tras celebrar el aprobado que Iruka le había dado.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Naruto fue a entregar su carnet de ninja en el despacho del hokage, este le miro con una cara extraña, incluso cuando le ordeno repetir la foto, el anciano miraba al joven con una mezcla de asombro y felicidad.

El chico no tuvo oportunidad de hacer demasiado caso al anciano, antes de que un niño entrara en la sala y se tropezara con la larga bufanda que llevaba.

En otro lugar de la villa, Chikako y Shuri, que ya habían pasado por el despacho, paseaban cerca del mercado de la villa, donde vieron a una niña de largo cabello negro con expresion triste.

Shuri se acerco a la pequeña y hablo con ella, "hola pequeña, ¿que te ocurre, cielo?" La niña le contesto sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

"Mi padre me obligo a luchar con mi nee-sama, intente darle en el brazo, pero me tropecé y le he dado en el pecho y la han llevado al hospital." la pequeña empezó a llorar fuertemente mientras hablaba, "¿Y si se muere por mi culpa?" pregunto la chiquilla.

Chikako se abrazo a la pequeña para consolarla y le hizo un gesto a su hermana, que a su vez asintió con la cabeza antes de irse corriendo de allí.

Minutos después Chikako estaba sentada en un banco con la niña, que no había parado de llorar, abrazada a ella, en ese momento Shuri llego hasta donde su hermana abrazaba a la niña.

"No es nada, solo se trata de agotamiento, por lo visto tiene varios síntomas de falta de sueño, supongo que fallaste el golpe," recito la rubia antes de que su hermana separara a la pequeña de ella y le enjugara las lagrimas, "¿Estas mas tranquila peque?" Pregunto la rubia a la niña, que asintió un poco antes de poner un pequeño puchero.

"No me llamo 'peque', mi nombre es Hanabi" dijo la niña, "Yo soy Shuri y esta es mi hermana, Chikako, encantadas de conocerte Hanabi." las dos chicas mayores decidieron pasar el resto de la mañana junto con Hanabi, porque aun parecía sentirse un poco confundida y débil.

Llego la hora del almuerzo, y las tres se dirigieron al restaurante del hotel donde las hermanas estaban viviendo.

"¿Seguro que esta bien que comamos aquí Shuri-san, Chikako-san?" pregunto Hanabi a sus acompañantes, que hicieron un gesto con la mano.

"Claro que esta bien, nosotras nos estamos quedando aquí," dijo Shuri, "Y ni se te ocurra seguir con los honoríficos, bastantes tenia en casa. ¿ok Hana-chan?" continuo la pelirroja con ira fingida, antes de sonreír ampliamente a la pequeña Hanabi.

Las tres comieron y charlaron animadamente, antes de irse juntas hacia la casa de la niña, durante el camino, Hanabi decidió hacer la pregunta que le estaba rondando la cabeza desde el principio, "Shu-chan, Chi-chan, ¿por que os acercasteis antes mi? ¿Por que me ayudasteis si no me conocíais?"

Ambas hermanas se miraron entre si, antes de que Chikako contestara, "No podíamos dejar a una niña tan mona como tu deambulando triste y no intentar ayudar. y cuando oímos lo de tu hermana, teníamos que ayudarte, veras nosotras hemos perdido un hermano."

La pequeña las miro con expresion triste, pero Shuri le sonrió y siguió hablando por su hermana, "no es que haya muerto, si no que desapareció y no sabemos nada de el, solo el nombre pero nadie quiere hablar con nosotras, por ser forasteras, así que no podremos investigar hasta ser genins..."

Hanabi quería seguir hablando, pero un par de hombres con ojos blancos similares a los suyos aparecieron, la apartaron de las otras chicas y tras preguntarle por su estado de salud, la informaron de que su padre quería verla, de modo que la chica se despidió de sus nuevas amigas, y se dejo llevar a casa.

Después de esto las dos chicas se marcharon a pasar el resto de la tarde paseando y tratando de obtener mas información sobre su hermano.

Fin capitulo 2.

Hola amigos.

Este capitulo apenas a cambiado desde que lo escribí, habréis notado que estoy dejando los eventos de la serie original bastante abandonados, eso es por que todos conocemos lo que pasa con Mizuki o durante otros eventos similares, es por eso que he pensado que seria mas interesante dedicarle tiempo a otras cosas.

No olvidéis echarle un vistazo a mis otras series.

Nos vemos pronto.


	4. Capitulo 3: reencuentro

Disclaimer: Naruto y Soul nomad junto a sus personajes no me pertenecen y todos sus derechos son de sus respectivos dueños, esta historia es sin animo de lucro alguno, y solamente con fines de entretenimiento

"¡Hola!" –charla normal

"**Chaval" – Bijuu/invocación/Jutsu**

"_**Hmm**_**" – Pensamientos**

Capitulo 3. Reencuentro

A la mañana siguiente, en la academia, Naruto estaba sentado junto a Sasuke y pudo ver como una chica rubia vestida con unos shorts, un jersey, unas medias y unos zapatos todo ello negro y una pelirroja con un pantalón ancho de color negro, una camisa blanca sin mangas, unos guantes negros y un porta kunais en la cintura oteaban la clase buscando algo y hablaban entre si.

"Solo hay una persona con ese nombre en toda la villa", "yo creo que es ese de allí, se te parece y todo." Pudo oír decir a la pelirroja, cuando de repente Sakura la chica que le gustaba le dirigió la palabra al chico "tu Naruto, aparta idiota, yo me..."

Nunca se supo que era lo que la alocada fan del Uchiha iba a decir, ya que las dos chicas desconocidas la habían apartado de un empujón y se lanzaron a abrazar a Naruto al grito de 'te encontramos' mientras que este miraba atónito a las chicas.

"¿Quien diablos sois, con que derecho me empujáis y que hacéis con el imbécil de Naruto?" Pregunto furiosa Sakura, encontrándose de pronto tumbada en el suelo, con la chica pelirroja sentada encima de ella a horcajadas, cuando la pelirroja hablo, lo hizo con una voz suave y dulce, pero en la cual se intuía la amenaza.

"No volverás a hablarnos en ese tono, si lo haces no me hago responsable de lo que te pase, y respondiendo a tu pregunta..." en ese momento la chica salto y se sentó junto a Hinata justo mientras Iruka entraba en el aula y se aclaraba la garganta, "Bien chicos, voy a empezar a deciros los equipos.

Pasados unos minutos, Iruka seguía dando nombres, durante todo ese rato Chikako observo como Hinata miraba con celos reprimidos a Shuri la cual seguía abrazada al brazo de Naruto que la miraba un poco extrañado y se sentía tremendamente divertida.

El equipo 7 fue formado y Chikako se rió entre dientes al ver que Hinata de nuevo sentía un pequeño momento de celos ante Sakura que iba a estar con Naruto, lo que dejo a todo el mundo perplejo fueron los siguientes nombres que el sensei pronuncio.

"Equipo 8: Hinata Hyûga, Chikako Uzumaki y Shuri Uzumaki...¿Uzumaki?" Iruka tuvo que releer varias veces la lista de genins que le había pasado el hokage, mientras que toda el aula se volvía susurraba entre ellos y Naruto miraba a la chica que tenia al lado, esta le sonrió.

"Encantada nii-san" yo soy tu hermana Shuri y esa pelirroja de allí es nuestra hermana Chikako." Tan pronto como la chica termino de hablar, el rubio emulando a la perfección a Hinata se desmayo.

En cuanto todos los equipos fueron formados y mientras que los senseis llegaban, los genin empezaron a asediar a preguntas a las hermanas, pero estas se limitaron a decir que primero tenían que hablar con Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finalmente el aula quedo prácticamente vaciá, quedando solo los equipos 7 y 8, Naruto despertó justo cuando Kakashi y Yugao entraban por la puerta, al abrir un borrador que Shuri había colocado allí cayo sobre un hombre enmascarado de pelo blanco.

"Kakashi, no deberías bajar la guardia así" comento una mujer con larga melena morada mientras contenía las risas. "Mi impresión sobre vosotros...¡Os odio...!"se limito a decir el ninja.

Ya que ambos maestros se habían presentado juntos y era bastante tarde, ambos grupos se fueron juntos al techo de la escuela siguiendo instrucciones de sus jounin-senseis, una vez allí Kakashi les pidió que se presentaran a si mismos y contaran sus gustos, manías y sueños para el futuro.

Tras un muy mal ejemplo realizado por Kakashi y Yugao, los chicos se presentaron uno a uno.

Primero los tres miembros del equipo 7, las chicas del equipo 8 clavaron sus miradas sobre Sakura ante su presentación, y por fin Hinata, "Mi no...nombre e...es Hinata Hyûga, me gusta...," sus ojos se dirigieron momentáneamente a Naruto antes de continuar atropelladamente," muchas cosas... lo que..lo que odio es... la gente que trata mal a los demás sin mo...motivo y m...mi sueño es ayudar a cumplir el sueño de cierta persona." consiguió la tímida genin, tras lo que las hermanas se levantaron y comenzaron a hablar por turnos

"Nuestros nombres son Chikako y Shuri Uzumaki, Lo que me gusta son los gatos, la botánica, hacer bromas, entrenar y Naruto onii-sama/ hacer bromas. entrenar, los dulces y Naruto nii-san,"a partir de este punto empezaron a hablar en perfecta sincronía" lo que odiamos es a Sakura y nuestro sueño para el futuro es vivir junto con nuestros seres queridos y restablecer el clan."

Naruto e Hinata no sabían como reaccionar, Sakura empezó a discutir con las chicas por declarar su animadversión hacia ella, pero Sasuke, se sintió especialmente intrigado, desconocía que el clan Uzumaki fuera nada especial, y le extrañaba ver chicas que lejos de comportarse como tontas, al igual que su compañera de equipo, tuvieran un objetivo claro y serio en mente, decidió que iba a vigilaras de cerca y a investigar su clan.

Finalmente los senseis despidieron a sus alumnos tras citarlos en sendos campos de entrenamiento donde tendrían lugar sus ultimas pruebas, tras lo que Shuri y Chikako le pidieron a Naruto que las acompañara, pues el hokage tenia que decirles algo, de modo que se despidieron de sus equipos y se dirigieron a la torre del hokage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto-Kun, ¿Que te ha parecido la sorpresa? ni yo sabia de la existencia de esas dos hasta que ayer."

Dijo el anciano Sarutobi entre risas. "Entonces... ¿De verdad son mis hermanas? ¿donde han estado todo este tiempo?" Pregunto el chico, una mujer que el jamas había visto respondió a su pregunta.

" Si, son tus hermanas, ambas fueron recogidas por personas de confianza de vuestra madre cuando eran bebes, yo debí haberte recogido a ti, pero me atacaron y hasta hace poco estaba hospitalizada, en aquel entonces era una criá y no estaba preparada para evitar a mi atacante."

Anko se llevo la mano al cuello y toco su sello maldito distraidamente, Naruto hizo un gesto para darle a entender a Anko que no era culpa suya.

Ahora que sabia quienes eran las chicas y habían sido confirmado por personas en quien confiaba, se sentía mas a gusto con las chicas y las abrazo cariñosamente, abrazo que ellas le devolvieron encantadas, los tres lloraban de alegría por estar juntos, Konohamaru que estaba con su abuelo, lloraba abiertamente, mientras que su abuelo hablaba tratando de contener las lagrimas "Bien chicos, primero me gustaría felicitaros por vuestro reencuentro, pero por ahora pasemos a temas serios." Dijo el anciano mientras sacaba un par de documentos los cajones de su mesa.

"Para protegerla de posibles ladrones, coloque un genjutsu sobre la casa de vuestra familia, Anko aquí presente os llevara allí y dispersara el jutsu, de momento me gustaría que firmarais los tres los documentos de propiedad, de ese modo nadie podrá reclamaros la casa, los terrenos ni cualquier otra cosa de la misma." comento el hokage.

Tan pronto como acabaron de firmar los tres, el anciano se quito el sombrero y con expresion suplicante se dirigió a las chicas."Chikako-san Shuri-san, por culpa de mi falta de cuidado, la gente de la villa ha estado tratando bastante mal a vuestro hermano y, con la única excepción de Iruka, los profesores han estado enseñándole mal a propósito, he oído que lo hicisteis muy bien en el examen, así que os suplico que tratéis de ayudarle a mejorar."

Chikako puso su mano sobre uno de los hombros del anciano "Ayudarnos a mejorar mutuamente era el plan desde el principio, pero le estamos muy agradecidas por preocuparse de nuestro hermano" le contesto con una sonrisa

Pasados unos minutos, los hermanos y Anko se encontraban frente a unas ruinas horribles, rodeadas de un muro medio derruido de las que emanaba un aura oscura. Los cuatro atravesaron la puerta que que había en el muro, entraron en la aterradora casa y empezaron a adentrarse en las entrañas de la misma,siguiendo un mapa que llevaba Anko, de vez en cuando podían ver por el rabillo del ojo algo moverse, oían voces y aullidos.

Tras varios minutos de sustos, que se volvían peores según avanzaban, Chikako y Shuri estaban aterradas y avanzaban abrazadas a su hermano.

"No es para tanto" comento Anko, cuando una aparición fantasmal, con forma de mujer cuyo cuello estaba torcido en un angulo extraño, se abalanzo sobre ella, que grito como una niña pequeña y con lagrimas en los ojos se abrazo también a Naruto, para soltarse inmediatamente y aclararse la garganta colorada.

"Ejem... esto, según el mapa el sello esta en esta habitación."

La expresion en los ojos de Anko mientras que abría la puerta del cuarto dio a entender que no iba a aceptar ningún comentario relacionado con su reacción de hacia un momento.

La habitación era un gran espacio circular, en el centro de la habitación había un pedestal con un pergamino sobre el que revoloteaban mariposas rojas brillantes.

De pronto la habitación comenzó a llenarse de ruidos, de las paredes empezaron a brotar espectros de distintas apariencias y sobre el pedestal apareció una chica con un kimono blanco manchado de sangre que reía de manera aterradora.

Anko se lanzo hacia el pedestal y ejecuto un par de sellos, inmediatamente después el pedestal emitió un destello y la habitación, los espectros y las mariposas desaparecieron.

Frente a ellos ahora había un muro y en el una enorme puerta decorada con una gran espiral en ella, ahora que el genjutsu se había evaporado, los ninjas descubrieron que en realidad habían estado andando por un jardín de gran tamaño que rodeaba una casa de tamaño considerable, y el pedestal del sello era tan solo un lago cuyo fondo contenía un intrincado sello que se evaporo poco tiempo después

Anko saco de su bolsillo una llave y abrió la puerta, tras lo que lanzo un rollo almacén a Naruto y tras decirle que contenía sus pertenencias, entonces saco un termo con te, varios dango y se los ofreció a los chicos.

Tras merendar y calmarse se dirigió a la puerta, desde donde le hablo.

"Bien chicos, por hoy me retiro, os dejo para que os conozcáis y para que decoréis vuestros cuartos, vendré a entrenarte cada pocos días chaval, tenemos que recuperar 12 años de entrenamiento" y dicho esto se marcho.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, una voz sonó tras de ellos y Naruto se encontró tumbado boca abajo mientras que alguien le retorcía el brazo.

"¿Quien eres intruso? ¿Que haces en casa de Chikako-Sama y Shuri-sama?" dijo una voz femenina desconocida para Naruto

"¡Kiyoko nee-san! " Grito Chikako.

**Omake**

Naruto, Chikako, Shuri y Anko estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa en el salón de la casa tomando un te.

"¡No me ha gustado nada el genjutsu!"Comento una asustada Shuri que miraba a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Al menos ahora ya lo hemos retirado," repuso Chikako con un ligero temblor en la voz.

"Y sabemos que todo era una ilusión" continuo Anko con una débil sonrisa que no ocultaba el miedo que aun recorría su cuerpo e intento coger un dango, para encontrarse con que no quedaba ninguno, enfadada miro a los trillizos e inmediatamente después empalideció, las caras de los tres mostraban absoluto terror y no era a ella a la que temían.

La mujer miro detrás de ella, para encontrarse a la chica del kimono sangriento comiéndose los dango y bebiéndose su te con cara de placer, causando un desmayo general a todos los presentes.

"¡SAE, TU PAPEL ACABO CUANDO QUITARON EL SELLO.!"

Grito un hombre desconocido de cabello rizado a la chica que lo miro con expresion ofendida y triste.

"Jo, hace siglos que no salgo de la aldea y ni hablar desde la ultima vez que tome te." contesto la espectral mujer mientras que el hombre le ponía un brazo sobre los hombros y se la llevaba medio a rastras.

"Yo te entiendo chica, apesta ser un fantasma, pero tienes que volver a tu videojuego y yo a mi ordenador para acabar el capitulo."

Dicho esto los dos desaparecieron de la vista mientras la fantasma trataba de resistirse, a ser separada de la comida, mientras lloraba y gemía como una niña pequeña a la que no le compran el juguete que quiere.

Fin del capitulo

Bueno señores y señoras, niños y niñas, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, con aparición estelar de Sae de Project Zero 2, pronto empezara el arco de Nami.

Este capitulo ha sufrido bastantes modificaciones especialmente las partes del sello,debo agradecer a mi hermano que estuviera jugando a Project zero mientras lo revisaba, lo cierto es que en este caso no tengo nada que decir, solo que sigo aceptando personajes para aparecer en la historia y que me gustaría recibir algunos reviews que me ayudaran a conseguir mejorar la historia.


	5. Capitulo 4: La prueba

Disclaimer: Naruto y Soul nomad junto a sus personajes no me pertenecen y todos sus derechos son de sus respectivos dueños, esta historia es sin animo de lucro alguno, y solamente con fines de entretenimiento

"¡Hola!" –charla normal

"**Chaval" – Bijuu/invocación/Jutsu**

"_**Hmm**_**" – Pensamientos**

Capitulo 4. La prueba.

Calmados los ánimos, la desconocida estaba sentada a una mesa junto a los hermanos, tenia orejas y cola de gato y unos hermosos ojos verdes, que en ese momento estaban dirigidos hacia el suelo con arrepentimiento en ellos. "Lo lamento profundamente Naruto-Sama," se disculpo la chica,.

"Dejando el tema del brazo de onii-sama, ¿como te las has arreglado para entrar aquí Kiyoko-nee-sama? este lugar estaba bajo un genjutsu" la interrumpió asustada Chikako al recordar el genjutsu, Kiyoko sonrió y señalando algo en la esquina del cuarto respondió, " Ellos me guiaron"

Un borrón negro salto sobre Chikako y la derribo, Naruto quiso ayudarla a librarse de su atacante, pero se dio cuenta de que Chikako se estaba riendo y acariciando un gatito negro, "Tsukiko-chan iba a llamarte justo ahora."

Shuri, que estaba en la cocina, entro en la sala con cuatro vasos de ramen y mientras que comían Naruto inicio la conversación: "¿Por que nos tratas con tanta formalidad? Preferiría que me llamases directamente por mi nombre"

La joven felina sonrió y contesto al rubio "Vera Naruto-Sama...digoo... Naruto, los miembros del clan Nekoka somos sirvientes del clan Uzumaki desde hace generaciones."

Antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntar nada, Kiyoko continuo hablando.

"Los Uzumaki han sido los lideres de Uzu no kuni, y de Uzushiagakure desde su construcción..."

Kiyoko continuo contándole a Naruto todo sobre su clan y su herencia, mientras Shuri y Chikako que ya lo habían oído antes, se dirigieron al interior de la casa, para irse a dormir.

Por la mañana los hermanos salieron de la casa junto a Kiyoko, que se iba a informar a su clan sobre los hermanos, y se dirigieron a los campos de entrenamiento donde les esperaban sus equipos.

Cuando las dos hermanas llegaron al campo que les correspondía, vieron que eran las primeras en llegar y charlaron entre ellas mientras esperaban, al rato llegaron Yugao e Hinata y tras una breve explicación, empezó la prueba de las campanillas.

Las tres niñas se ocultaron en el bosque y buscaron un punto flaco para atacar a la kunoichi, Hinata lanzo un kunai para causar una distracción en su oponente, cuando Yugao miro en dirección al punto de origen del kunai, Hinata se lanzo a ella desde otra dirección e intento usar su puño blando contra ella, pero fue bloqueada y termino conviertiendose en victima de un genjutsu que la hizo desmayarse.

Moviéndose con toda la velocidad que le permitía su cuerpo Chikako recogió a la inconsciente Hyûga y huyo junto a su hermana al interior de la arboleda, Yugao estaba algo satisfecha con el rescate de una compañera, así que decidió darles tiempo para planear su movimiento.

Las hermanas consiguieron despertar a su compañera y Chikako expuso sus conclusiones a su compañera.

"Hinata-san debemos atacarla las tres en equipo, ya se que solo hay dos campanillas, pero ya pensaremos en eso, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es lo siguiente..."

De nuevo un kunai paso rozando a Yugao, la kunoichi se preparo para defenderse del ataque, de nuevo bloqueo el ataque de Hinata y le sujeto la mano con la que la había atacado, "creía que te habías dado cuenta de que estos trucos no sirven Hinata".

La chica se rió entre dientes y contesto "¿y por que no se lo dices a ella?" acto seguido se vio envuelta en una nube de humo y Shuri apareció en su lugar sonriendo, e intento darle una patada a Yugao, la cual evito la patada y evito también por los pelos el ataque de otra Hinata que apareció de la nada, aprovechando que la jounin estaba ocupada con sus compañeras, Chikako salio de entre los arboles y lanzo un kunai a Yuga.

Yugao contesto con uno de sus propios kunais, pero el suyo atravesó al de Chikako como si este no tuviera masa, "¿¡Un bushin!?" dijo sorprendida Yugao.

En ese momento un borrón rojizo paso rozando a la kunoichi, que siguió con la mirada su trayectoria hasta llegar a una sonriente Chikako que mostraba ambas campanillas en sus manos, "Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso Chi-chan" grito Shuri mientras que su nueva sensei sopesaba la capacidad de su equipo, cierto que se había contenido, pero habían ganado.

"Bien equipo, mañana empezamos las misiones." Yugao se despidió de ellas y se marcho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tras la prueba de su sensei, las dos Uzumaki decidieron acompañar a Hinata a casa antes de ir a la nueva mansión Uzumaki y reunirse con su hermano, ya que ambas casas estaban en la misma dirección, de modo que empezaron a andar hacia la propiedad de los Hyûga.

"¿U... Uzumaki-san?" comenzó Hinata lo cual supuso que ambas la miraran, "p... por que no vi...vivíais en la villa hasta ahora?" continuo la tímida genin, a lo que sus compañeras contestaron con risas, "Nuestra madre pensó que seria mejor para nosotras vivir fuera de sus muros y volver después si queríamos hacerlo. En principio, nuestro hermano también iba a venir, pero hubo un problema y no pudo hacerlo." cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Hinata, las chicas se despidieron y las hermanas se fueron a casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esa noche en el pequeño bosquecito que había en los terrenos Uzumaki, Naruto recibía instrucciones de sus hermanas para mejorar en todos los aspectos, Shuri se encargo de mejorar su control del chakra, Chikako su control de los sellos y ambas se aseguraron de darle una puesta a punto a sus capacidades mentales, el por su parte les enseño el 'Kage bushin' y les contó que en su interior se hallaba el Kyuubi, cosa que los tres decidieron que mantendrían en secreto, al igual que la relación entre el clan Uzumaki y Uzu no kuni.

Tras varias horas entrenando, los tres cenaron y Naruto se fue a bañar, momento en que las hermanas comenzaron a hablar sobre Sakura a la que vieron pegar a su hermano antes.

"Cada vez que la veo me pone mas enferma, hasta su voz es desagradable" dijo Shuri, "Te juro que prefiero la muerte antes de tener a esa estúpida en la familia, a mi me gusta mas Hinata, es una chica muy mona y dulce" respondió Chikako.

Tras unos minutos poniendo verde a Sakura, ambas quedaron de acuerdo en iniciar el plan que llamaron "plan olvidar a la Banshee rosa."

Nombre que ambas reconocían que no era muy original, pero bastaba de momento.

Fin del capitulo.

Espero que la hermanas no hayan parecido demasiado poderosas, pero a fin de cuentas, Chikako y Shuri han sido entrenadas por grandes maestros y si Naruto hubiera sido entrenado por buenos maestros seguramente seria mucho mejor que esto.

En el próximo capitulo empiezan el plan de las hermanas y el viaje a Nami.

Espero que os guste y que hagáis reviews para dar opiniones.


	6. Capitulo 5: El plan olvidar a la Banshe

Disclaimer: Naruto y Soul nomad junto a sus personajes no me pertenecen y todos sus derechos son de sus respectivos dueños, esta historia es sin animo de lucro alguno, y solamente con fines de entretenimiento

"¡Hola!" –charla normal

"**Chaval" – Bijuu/invocación/Jutsu**

"_**Hmm**_**" – Pensamientos**

Capitulo 5. El plan olvidar a la Banshee rosa .

La primera misión del equipo 8 consistió en perseguir y capturar al gato "Tora" de la esposa del damyo, misión que resulto ser tremendamente fácil y rápida gracias a la intervención de cierta gatita negra que Chikako llevaba escondida, tras la misión, Chikako inicio el plan.

"Oye Hinata-san, ¿no te apetece venir a casa a comer? así nos conocemos mejor y como onii-sama no habrá vuelto aun, así la casa no parecerá tan vaciá." Dijo Chikako poniendo ojos de cachorrito, tras unos segundos pensando, Hinata acepto, las tres recorrieron Konoha charlando tranquilamente, hasta llegar a la casa de la familia Uzumaki.

"¿No había aquí unas ruinas hace una semana?" Pregunto Hinata con los ojos como platos a sus compañeras.

"No me lo recuerdes Hinata, no sabes lo que pasamos para disolver ese genjutsu." Comento Chikako abrazándose a si misma mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda de punta a punta.

"A mi aun se me ponen los pelos de punta al ver mariposas" añadió Shuri, Hinata desconocía que relación habría entre las mariposas y las ruinas pero la cara de terror de las chicas bastaba para que la heredera Hyûga ignorara las ansias de preguntar.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Shuri e Hinata dejaron su chaquetas en un colgador en la entrada y las tres se metieron en la cocina para cocinar juntas, porque según Shuri seria mas divertido así, cuando la comida estuvo lista y las chicas recogían la cocina, los labios de Shuri se transformaron en una sonrisa maligna.

"Tu estas enamorada de nuestro nii-san ¿o me equivoco Hinata-san?" susurro la rubia al oído de la joven Hyûga que se puso histérica e intento negarlo, pero Chikako saludo a algo tras Hinata y dijo, "Hola nii-sama."

Hinata completamente roja, se giro lentamente y vio el pasillo vació, momento en que las gemelas se empezaron a reír a carcajadas y la avergonzada joven solo pudo volverse hacia ellas aun mas roja y susurrar con lagrimas en los ojos."Eso ha sido cruel...¿tanto se me nota que me gusta? " las otras se miraron entre ellas y contestaron en perfecta sincronía, "¡Muchísimo! lo que no entiendo es como el no se entera."

Las chicas empezaron a comer tranquilamente y su charla fue derivando a varios temas diversos, las chicas comían y charlaban tan alegremente que no oyeron a Naruto entrar en la casa, hasta que este entro en el comedor, y ojos lavanda se encontraron con ojos azules, cuando Hinata empezó a ponerse roja, sus compañeras le dieron un toquecito en los hombros para darle ánimos y la chica respiro hondo antes de saludar a Naruto con una sonrisa mientras trataba de contener su rubor.

"Ho...hola, Naruto-kun, tus her...hermanas me han... me han invitado a comer, espero no ser una molestia" consiguió decir la chica, Naruto, poco acostumbrado a que Hinata le sonriese, mucho menos a que le hablase, al menos sin desmayarse, se fijo en ella y se sonrojo un poco al notar la hermosa sonrisa que la tímida chica ocultaba tras su timidez y el cuerpo que ocultaba su ropa gruesa, "Esto, no, e... eres bienvenida cuando quieras." logro contestar el rubio, antes de ir a la cocina y unirse a la mesa y la conversación con un plato bien cargado.

Pasadas la comida y un rato de charla, Shuri acompaño a Hinata a su casa mientras que Chikako y Naruto limpiaban,

"Me lo he pasado muy bien Uzumaki-san" dijo Hinata a su acompañante, en la puerta de los terrenos " vamos chica, somos compañeras y amigas, llamanos por nuestros nombres," Hinata asintió sonriendo, ambas chicas se despidieron la una de la otra y antes de que Hinata pudiera entrar en los terrenos, Shuri le dijo: "y trata de no soñar demasiado con nii-san esta noche,"dicho esto Shuri empezó a correr en dirección a su casa dejando una avergonzada Hinata mirando al vació donde segundos antes había estado su nueva amiga.

En la casa Uzumaki, Naruto limpiaba los platos mientras que su hermana, que había recogido los platos del comedor, tomaba un refresco sentada en la cocina.

"Y... ¿Que opinas de Hinata-chan? ¿Guapa eh?" comento la pelirroja causando un rubor en las mejillas de su hermano, "Si, bastante guapa, no me había fijado antes... " contesto el.

"Ademas es muy simpática e interesante." continuo la pelirroja entre sorbos de su refresco, Naruto oyó esto y empezó a darse cuenta de que Sakura jamas había pasado mas de 1 minuto hablando con el, y que de hacerlo normalmente era para insultarle o para cantar las glorias del Uchiha.

Esa tarde Anko llamo a la puerta y se llevo al joven a entrenar hasta avanzadas horas de la noche, en las que un agotado Naruto entro en casa agotado, sucio y con moratones por todo el cuerpo, las hermanas trataron de preguntarle como había sido el entrenamiento, pero el les dijo que prefería no hablar de ello y tras una corta y deliciosa cena, se ducharon y se fueron a dormir.

Esa noche Hinata ciertamente soñó con que Naruto la correspondía y le demostraba su amor de todas las maneras que la mente de la adolescente pudo imaginar, afortunadamente para su amante onírico, en sueños Hinata era mucho mas atrevida que despierta.

Por su parte Naruto soñó con Sakura, en su sueño la chica y el estaban sentados en un banco de la academia y Sakura se mostraba dulce y amable, Naruto aparto la mirada un momento y al volver a mirarla era Hinata la que estaba allí, y antes de que el pudiera decir nada la chica se echo hacia delante y lo beso apasionadamente y el se dejo llevar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Durante un mes, los equipos fueron cumpliendo misiones de rango D, y las gemelas invitaban a Hinata a ir a casa cada pocos días, la chica había empezado a dejar de lado su timidez y ya era capaz de tener un cierto nivel de contacto con su amado, y gracias al entrenamiento de sus hermanas y Anko, Naruto se había vuelto muchísimo mas hábil e inteligente, por consejo de sus hermanas, Anko y el hokage, el chico fingió seguir al mismo nivel que antes, al igual que sus hermanas fingían ser mas débiles de lo que eran, para no llamar atenciones indeseadas, específicamente del consejo y Danzo.

Sin embargo ciertos integrantes de los equipo habían empezado a perder los nervios, habían tenido que buscar a "Tora" unos cuantos cientos de veces y hasta la gata Tsukiko, que ayudaba a su ama a escondidas, empezaba a sentirse furiosa por lo tediosas que resultaban las misiones, de modo que tras cerca de diez minutos de Uzumakis pidiendo a gritos una misión mas dura y un par de gruñidos de aprobación de Sasuke, el hokage acepto darles una de rango C, proteger al constructor de puentes Tazuna, ambos equipos debían encontrarse con el cliente en la entrada de la villa en una hora.

Una hora después, en la entrada de la villa, los 8 ninjas se encontraron con un anciano que estaba evidentemente borracho, "¿Que es esto? Pido ninjas y me dan mocosos," dijo el susodicho hombre, Shuri y Naruto reaccionaron violentamente, pero los senseis los contuvieron antes de que hubiera problemas e iniciaron el viaje.

Fin del capitulo.

Iniciamos el viaje a Nami no kuni, y me gustaría disculparme de antemano a todo aquel que crea que Sasuke y Sakura no merecen lo que se les viene encima.


	7. Capitulo 6 El viaje a Nami

Disclaimer: Naruto y Soul nomad junto a sus personajes no me pertenecen y todos sus derechos son de sus respectivos dueños, esta historia es sin animo de lucro alguno, y solamente con fines de entretenimiento

"¡Hola!" –charla normal

"**Chaval" – Bijuu/invocación/Jutsu**

"_**Hmm**_**" – Pensamientos**

Capitulo 6. El viaje a Nami .

Naruto y sus hermanas iban juntos y charlaban mientras andaban, a veces también hablaban con los senseis o con Hinata, esto irritaba sobremanera a Sakura, a la que no le gustaba que la ignoraran a ella y a Sasuke.

Tras un rato de caminata por el bosque, los ninjas vieron un charco en el suelo, al pasar todos junto a el charco, este transformo en una pareja de ninjas unidos por una cadena serrada que conectaba con una garra que llevaba cada uno en una de sus manos.

Los ninjas atacaron por sorpresa con la cadena a los senseis, cortándolos en pedazos, y atacando después a Tazuna, Sasuke se lanzo ante los enemigos para cortares el paso y les lanzo unos shuriken clavando la cadena en un árbol, al notar que no podían moverse, ambos ninjas soltaron la cadena y Sasuke se libro de uno de ellos con una patada que lo lanzo contra un árbol, causando un sonoro crack, el segundo ninja reacciono deprisa y logro herirlo en la pierna con sus garra e intento darle un segundo zarpazo en el torso, pero fue bloqueado por un grupo de kunais lanzado por los Uzumaki, lo cual causo que saltara hacia atrás para evitar las armas.

Hinata aprovecho la oportunidad para usar su jûken e incapacitar las piernas y brazos del enemigo, en ese momento, Kakashi y Yugao salieron de unos arbustos cercanos para interrogar a los ninjas que sus alumnos habían derrotado, Sakura los miro con duda en los ojos y ambos dijeron "kawamiri" mientras señalaban lo que momentos atrás eran sus restos y que ahora solo eran troncos.

"Nos ha mentido Tazuna, estos son ninjas peligrosos, los hermanos diabólicos de Kirigakure , lo cual convierte esta en una misión al menos de rango B, ahora no estamos obligados a cumplirla, Sasuke esta herido y estos tipos llevan veneno en las zarpas, de modo que tendremos que volver para darle tratamiento." comento Kakashi tras haber interrogado a los hermanos diabólicos, entonces, Shuri que llevaba un rato mirando la herida de Sasuke, saco un tubo de su bolsa y se la dio a Sasuke.

"Es de sentido común llevar medicinas, ungüentos, vendas, antídotos y otros suministros cuando sales de misión, ¿sabias?" le dijo la chica en tono de reproche amistoso, el genin se inyecto el contenido del tubo, "no me des sermones inútil" dijo con la voz cargada de ira, pues no solo había sido salvado, sino que había sido una molestia para la misión y de no ser por la chica habrían tenido que cancelarla por su culpa.

Los tres hermanos se quedaron mirando, con un tic nervioso en el ojo como el Uchiha se marchaba, los tres se miraron entre si y como si pudieran leerse la mente entre hermanos asintieron y con un gesto disimulado Chikako le paso una nota a Tsukiko, que los había estado siguiendo escondida todo el camino, y esta desapareció en el bosque.

"Cuando llegue el momento te arrepentirás de tratar así a la gente Sasuke," pensaron los tres y empezaron a sonreír maliciosamente provocando que Hinata los mirara a medio camino entre intrigada y asustada.

El viaje prosiguió calmadamente, hasta que Sakura, ansiosa por demostrar su valía a Sasuke, lanzo un kunai en dirección a unos setos, cuando se acerco allí, solo había un conejo blanco aterrado, olvidándose de su farsa, los hermanos gritaron "¡AL SUELO!" al mismo tiempo que lo hacían los senseis.

Tazuna empujado por Sakura toco el suelo justo en el momento en que una gran espada pasaba por el punto donde había estado su cabeza segundos antes.

La espada se clavo en un árbol, y un hombre con la cara tapada por vendas se poso sobre la empuñadura, al verlo Kakashi se destapo el ojo derecho revelando su sharingan mientras Yugao agarraba la empuñadura de su propia katana, "Zabuza Momochi" dijeron ambos senseis mientras clavaban sus ojos en el espadachín.

"Kakashi Hatake y Yugao Uzuki" imito el hombre mientras ejecutaba un sello y causo una niebla que los cubrió, los genin se agruparon alrededor de Tazuna, para dar vía libre a los jounin, la voz de Zabuza resonó por el bosque, "corazón, columna, pulmones, yugular, cuello, cabeza, estomago... ¿Cual de esos puntos preferís?" dicho eso, Zabuza apareció repentinamente entre los genin.

Cuando iba a atacar al anciano, Kakashi apareció ante el y lo apuñalo con un kunai, en lugar de sangrar, empezó a soltar agua antes de licuarse completamente,"un clon de agua" susurro Kakashi antes de que un nuevo Zabuza que apareció tras de el lo atacara con su espada, solo para ver como Kakashi se deshacía en otro charco de agua, y Yugao apoyara su espada en el cuello del Zabuza, que volvió a deshacerse y reaparecer tras ella dándole una patada en la cabeza noqueandola y lanzandola a un lago cercano.

Kakashi se lanzo al lago para rescatar a Yugao que se había hundido como una piedra, enseguida salio a flote con la mujer agarrada, momento que Zabuza aprovecho para atraparlos en su suirô no jutsu.

Los genins empezaron a pensar en sus opciones, cuando los tres Uzumaki saltaron al frente, y ejecutaron un Kage bushin no jutsu, generando 4 copias cada uno, los 12 se lanzaron contra Zabuza e intentaron luchar, pero aun cuando Zabuza solo podía usar una mano, pudo generar clones de agua que repelieron el ataque de los genin y los mandaron de vuelta a donde estaban los demás, Naruto y Shuri ayudaron a levantarse a Chikako que se había dado un golpe en la espalda y tras avisarle Naruto lanzo un fûma shuriken a Sasuke, y este lo lanzo contra Zabuza, el cual lo detuvo con su mano libre, descubriendo otro a su sombra, que esquivo saltando fuera de su trayectoria, este continuo su camino hasta que a espaldas del espadachín el shuriken tomo la forma de Naruto, que lanzo un kunai contra el mientras le gritaba "¡Detrás tuya!".

Zabuza aparto su brazo de la trayectoria del kunai, perdiendo así el control sobre su 'suirô no jutsu' liberando a los jounin, Zabuza intento lanzar el fûma shuriken contra el rubio, pero se encontró conque la espada de Yugao se encontraba en el camino e impidió el ataque, inmediatamente después Yugao se aparto para dar vía libre a la jugada de Kakashi, con ayuda del sharingan, Kakashi imito a la perfección los movimientos y jutsus de Zabuza, que fue poniéndose mas y mas nervioso, hasta que finalmente tras ser victima de un jutsu acuático de Kakashi y clavado con kunais en un árbol, dos senbon atravesaron su cuello y cayo inmóvil al suelo" allí Yugao comprobó su pulso y lo dio por muerto, cuando un joven con mascara similar a la de los ANBU apareció frente ellos y tras informarles de que perseguía a Zabuza, desapareció con el cadáver a cuestas, tras lo que Kakashi habiendo usado demasiado chakra, se desplomo incapaz de moverse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tras un poco mas de camino, los ninjas y Tazuna iban en una barca en dirección a Nami no Kuni, mientras recorrían el mar, Sakura señalo una isla enorme a la distancia y pregunto que era, Tazuna contesto la pregunta de la chica "Ese era el antiguo Uzu no Kuni, de que lo destruyeran lo llamaban el país de la longevidad, el país fue destruido hace muchos años por ninjas, que temían el poder del clan que reinaba en el país, antes Nami era parte de ese país." la chica no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar mas, ya que llegaron a un túnel que los llevaría a su destino.

Pronto vieron la casa de Tazuna, pero mientras se acercaban una joven mujer encapuchada a Sasuke y le propino un soberbio puñetazo en el estomago que lo dejo sin sentido, Sakura ignorando los consejos de la lógica mas básica, se lanzo a intentar golpear a la desconocida, pero fue golpeada por una fuerza que broto de la capucha de la mujer y disimuladamente se metió en la gabardina de Shuri, antes de que la desconocida la golpeara en el estomago.

Inmediatamente después de los ataques la mujer se esfumo, dejando una nota, que recogió y leyó Yugao, tras leerla se la acerco al agotado Kakashi para que la leyera, tras lo cual sin decir nada mas o enseñar la nota a nadie, se metieron en casa de Tazuna y acomodaron a Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi en sendos futones.

Fin del capitulo.

¿Que os ha parecido hasta ahora? lo cierto es que nunca tengo ni idea de que decir cuando llego a este punto, me gustaría poder decir algo que ayude a aquellos que aun no han escrito nada y desean empezar, u otras cosas así, pero lo único que puedo hacer es agradecer a mis lectores su tiempo y agradecer de nuevo a CreativityIsWriting a la que ya considero una buena amiga por su apoyo y sus consejos.

Os espero en el próximo episodio y no olvidéis R&R y pms con ideas o personajes que os gustaría ver aquí.


	8. Capitulo 7 Los sellos

Disclaimer: Naruto y Soul nomad junto a sus personajes no me pertenecen y todos sus derechos son de sus respectivos dueños, esta historia es sin animo de lucro alguno, y solamente con fines de entretenimiento

"¡Hola!" –charla normal

"**Chaval" – Bijuu/invocación/Jutsu**

"_**Hmm**_**" – Pensamientos**

Capitulo 7. Los sellos Nyannichuan y Tontsunichuan.

Era casi de noche y tras haberse negado a revelar a los genins conscientes el contenido de la misteriosa nota, Yugao había ejecutado un par de sellos, y había desaparecido sin mas.

Tsunami e Inari habían ido a comprobar el estado de los heridos, Chikako había ido junto con Tazuna a comprar, Naruto y Shuri salieron a entrenar un poco y los demás integrantes del equipo 7 seguían en cama; así que Hinata decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para bañarse.

Mientras que se enjabonaba, la chica repasaba en su mente el contenido de la nota que había podido espiar gracias a su byakugan, "Estaré en Uzu" susurro, sin entender nada, mientras dejaba que el agua se llevase todos los restos de jabón de su cuerpo.

Tras unos minutos Naruto y Shuri entraron en la casa, el estaba cubierto de barro y tenia un chichón, "la próxima vez hazme el favor de controlar un poco tu fuerza Shu-chan" dijo un poco irritado Naruto, "y tu no vuelvas a usa ese Orioke no jutsu tuyo en mi presencia," contesto la chica discutiendo con su hermano, mientras que este abría la puerta del cuarto baño y se metía dentro.

Hinata seguía perdida en su mente, intentando comprender que motivo podría tener esa chica para dejar una nota diciendo donde estaba, hasta que la puerta que separaba el vestidor y la bañera se abrió y la chica miro en dirección a la puerta, haciendo contacto ocular con Naruto.

En el exterior del baño Shuri sujetaba la puerta del baño, con todas sus fuerzas, al entrar Naruto había visto la ropa sucia y una muda limpia de Hinata, de modo que había empezado a sujetar la puerta desde el principio, cuando un par de gritos salieron de el cuarto, la chica sonrió malevolamente y dijo en voz alta con fingida inocencia, "Parece que la puerta esta atascada, habrá que esperar a que Chikako vuelva y me ayude."

Naruto se sentó de espaldas a la bañera, intentando no mirar a la avergonzada chica que estaba metida dentro, la mente de ambos estaba perdida en sueños y fantasías, hasta que el chico profirió un tremendo estornudo que saco a Hinata de su imaginación, "Na...Naruto-k...kun... si si... sigues ahí, te... te vas a resfriar..." dijo la Hinata volviendo a tartamudear por la vergüenza, "¿Y que propones Hinata? ¿acaso quieres que me meta ahí contigo?" contesto el burlonamente, ella empezó a juguetear con sus dedos indices y completamente roja asintió débilmente y recogió sus piernas cuidadosamente, antes de dejar espacio suficiente para que el chico entrase tras de ella.

Finalmente Chikako llego a la casa y recibió un rápido resumen de la situación por parte de su hermana, "¿Cuanto rato llevan ahí Shu-chan?" pregunto la pelirroja, " unos 20 minutos mas o menos" fue la única respuesta que recibió, tras lo cual abrieron la puerta del baño, por la cual ambos genin salieron limpios, vestidos y colorados.

Aquella noche, Naruto estaba sentado en el porche de la casa, mirando a las estrellas, cuando Chikako y Shuri se sentaron junto a el.

"¿Que pasa Nii-chan/nii-sama?" preguntaron las chicas, "esto... me da mucha vergüenza deciros esto pero... supongo que me ira bien vuestro consejo... ¿Como debería declararme a una chica? es decir, le he pedido cientos de citas a Sakura, pero siempre me rechaza y..."empezó a decir el chico, "¿Hinata?" preguntaron a su hermano que asintió sonrojado, "confiá en nosotras, te ayudaremos y ya veras como sale bien" dijeron ambas sonriendo., Naruto e Hinata sufrieron un escalofrió simultaneo en ese momento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquella mañana Kakashi se levanto con un sobresalto bajo al comedor e informo a todos de su sospecha de que Zabuza seguía vivo."

¿Y que vamos a hacer Kakashi-sensei? Yugao-Sensei aun no ha vuelto de informar a la villa" pregunto Hinata, pero antes de poder contestar, sendas voces asustadas y furiosas resonaron por toda la casa, tras lo que se oyeron pasos bajar corriendo desde la planta superior hasta el comedor, donde una chica de larga melena morena y una niña de pelo rosa irrumpieron en la sala.

Tras un momento para procesar lo que veía, Chikako sufrió un ataque de risa, Shuri se acerco a la desconocida y le levanto la camisa, revelando un sello en su barriga "¿Sa...Sasuke?" pregunto Shuri conteniendo la risa, tras una gran cantidad de minutos riéndose de ellos, se decidió iniciar una misión rápida a Uzu para encontrar a la autora del sello, Naruto, Shuri, Chikako e Hinata irían a Uzu, Kakashi por su parte dedicaría su tiempo a recuperarse y a entrenar a Sasuke y a Sakura mientras esperaban Yugao para informarla, el equipo tenia exactamente 3 días para volver y tener tiempo de entrenar antes de que Zabuza volviera a atacar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El grupo de genins habían recorrido el camino en cuestión de minutos y por fin llegaron a un puente derruido que antiguamente unía a Uzu con Nami, "¿Como cruzaremos chicos?" pregunto Hinata hasta ver que Shuri lanzara un kunai con un pergamino explosivo a un pequeño árbol cercano derribandolo e intentaba levantarlo "¡ECHADME UNA MANITA! ¿NO ?" grito la chica antes de que sus hermanos e Hinata se lanzaran a ayudarla.

Tras colocar el árbol en el agua, los cuatro se subieron en el y utilizando ramas del mismo como remos lo usaron como balsa para cruzar.

En apenas cinco minutos, los jóvenes habían llegado a una casa dentro de Uzu, cuyas puertas estaban franqueadas por estatuas de leones, Chikako hizo señales a sus compañeros y se dirigieron a las puertas. Hinata pensaba que iban a buscar una entrada oculta por alguna ventana o algo así, y se quedo completamente boquiabierta cuando la pelirroja abrió la puerta principal con total tranquilidad y dijo 'Tadaima' con voz alegre, causando un alboroto en el interior de la casa, seguido de una estampida de personas con orejas y colas felinas, adultos y niños por igual, que salieron y abrazaron a Chikako alegres.

Cuando la multitud termino de abrazar a Chikako, la chica presento a sus compañeros a su familia adoptiva antes de ir a la sala de estar de la casa, donde estaba sentada una sonriente Kiyoko tomando una taza de te, que los saludo y sirvió una taza a cada uno.

"¿Entonces todo lo de Sasuke y Sakura lo teníais preparado vosotros? " pregunto una asustada Hinata a sus amigos, "Bueno necesitábamos una escusa para venir a Uzu, pero la verdad es que no esperaba lo del sello de transformación, debo admitir que fue una jugada magistral Kiyoko nee-chan" canturreo la rubia a la hermosa felina.

"Me alegro de que te gustase Shu-chan, espero que así se le bajen los humos a ese tipo," contesto ella.

Tras un delicioso almuerzo preparado por la familia Nekoka , Kiyoko y los genin se dirigieron al centro de Uzu y al emplazamiento de la asolada Uzushiagakure.

Allí solo un par de edificios seguían enteros y justo en el centro de aldea se localizaba la semidestruida torre del uzukage, en la que los jóvenes entraron.

Siguiendo indicaciones de Kiyoko los Uzumaki pusieron sus palmas en un símbolo dibujado en la pared detrás de lo que antiguamente había sido el mostrador de misiones, revelando unas escaleras que se adentraban mas y mas en la tierra

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finalmente los chicos alcanzaron el sótano de la torre y unas pesadas puertas se alzaban ante ellos, los jóvenes ninjas abrieron la puerta y se encontraron un nuevo sello, "Hinata-san agarrate a alguien y vosotros poned un poco de sangre en el sello chicos." dijo Kiyoko mientras se abrazaba a Naruto antes de que Chikako se abrazara a una celosa Hinata y los tres hermanos soltaran una gota de sangre en el sello iluminando enormemente la habitación.


	9. Capitulo 8: La vuelta a Nami

Disclaimer: Naruto y Soul nomad junto a sus personajes no me pertenecen y todos sus derechos son de sus respectivos dueños, esta historia es sin animo de lucro alguno, y solamente con fines de entretenimiento

"¡Hola!" –charla normal

"**Chaval" – Bijuu/invocación/Jutsu**

"_**Hmm**_**" – Pensamientos**

Capitulo 8 La vuelta a Nami.

Los jóvenes ninja aparecieron en un almacén lleno con pergaminos y libros hasta el techo, que los hermanos procedieron a sellar en diversos rollos que luego guardaron en sus mochilas,"¿seguro que debemos llevarnos esos rollos?" Pregunto Hinata, a lo que la felina le contesto con una sonrisa, tratando de cambiar de tema.

"No pasa nada, tampoco es como si hubiera alguien que pudiera quejarse, ahora que ya lo tenemos todo, volvamos a casa, mi madre nos tendrá preparada una buena cena y..." pero Naruto la interrumpió "Kiyoko-san, podemos fiarnos de Hinata, ella es buena persona,, sincera, fiable..." dijo el.

"Y muy guapa," susurro Chikako a su hermano, "y muy guapa" repitió Naruto en voz alta causando el desmayo de Hinata, antes de ponerse colorado y empezar a regañar a su hermana mientras que Shuri cogía en brazos a la chica inconsciente y emprendían el viaje a la casa del clan Nekoka.

Al salir de la torre, 5 de ninjas de otogakure los descubrieron y se lanzaron al ataque.

Los ninjas de otogakure lanzaron sus kunai a Naruto y compañía, estos se separaron y se lanzaron inmediatamente a un contraataque rápido contra ellos.

Shuri esquivo un nuevo ataque de su oponente, saltando por encima de el, momento en que ejecuto un par de sellos rápidos "¡Tenemos prisa estúpidos! **Kaze no tai**"

En ese momento Shuri se abrazo a si misma para después abrir sus brazos, creando una rápida ráfaga de viento, que se enrosco sobre su oponente, dejándolo atado.

Chikako lanzo un kunai a su oponente, y este le respondió con una serie de shuriken y kunais explosivos, pero para cuando los shuriken llegaron a su objetivo, este ya no estaba allí

Chikako había aprovechado su velocidad para rodear múltiples veces y atar así a su oponente.

Naruto había optado por un método menos llamativo, y uso un clon para distraer al ninja de Otogakure antes de inyectar un potente narcótico, cortesía de la bolsa de Shuri, durmiendolo instantáneamente

Hinata y su 'jûken' se hicieron cargo de un enemigo con un simple contacto entre el ninja de Otogakure y la mano de la chica.

El ultimo de los ninjas fue derrotado por Kiyoko, la cual utilizo el mismo método que Chikako.

Hinata parecía ir a preguntar cual seria el destino de estos ninjas, cuando Kiyoko le puso la mano en un hombro "No te preocupes, vamos a casa, mi familia se hará cargo de todo ¿si?."

Le dijo a la chica la Hyûga, tan pronto como se marcharon del lugar un grupo de tigres se dirigieron hacia los ninjas para abalanzarse sobre ellos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente, Yugao llego a casa de Tazuna, donde encontró a un estresado Kakashi intentando que una chica parecida a Sasuke y una niña pequeña dejaran de lloriquear, Yugao se dispuso a pedir explicaciones, pero en ese momento llego su equipo al completo, junto a Naruto y una desconocida, que sin mediar palabra levanto la camisa a la chica morena, que tras un destello fue remplazada por Sasuke, lo mismo paso con la pequeña, que resulto ser Sakura.

La jounin estaba completamente confundida, y aun era mas preocupante que Sasuke atacara a la desconocida para ser detenido por Kakashi que paso a explicar inmediatamente sus sospechas a su compañera, los jounins, pensando en las prioridades llevaron a sus equipos a entrenar, decididos a obtener la identidad de la desconocida, cuando el entrenamiento dejara de ser prioritario.

Mientras fingían practicar subir a los arboles usando su chakra, cosa que Anko se había asegurado de enseñar a los hermanos, Hinata, que tenia un control casi perfecto de su chakra estaba sentada en una rama de su árbol y comenzó a rememorar el día anterior.

*Flashback*

Hinata, los Uzumaki y los Nekoka estaban reunidos en el salón de la casa de estos últimos, e Hinata escuchaba con atención a la mujer que le hablaba, "Hinata-san, te pido que guardes esto en secreto, pues es algo tremendamente importante." Hinata hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, tras lo que la mujer siguió hablando. "Bien, debes saber que estos chicos no han venido a robar los pergaminos de nuestra villa, sino que han venido a llevarse lo que les pertenece por derecho, los trillizos Uzumaki son los príncipes herederos de Uzu. Si se reconstruyera el país o mejor dicho cuando se reconstruya, ellos serán nuestros lideres."

Hinata empezó a pasar la mirada de una persona a otra rápidamente, y se dispuso a hacer una reverencia a los Uzumaki, pero fue cortada por Naruto, "Ni lo pienses Hinata-chan, aunque tengamos el titulo que sea, seguimos siendo los mismos de siempre." ella miro al chico y cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre los orbes azules del chico, el acerco su cara a la de ella y continuo hablando, "seguimos siendo tus amigos y..." Naruto fue empujado por Shuri e Hinata por Chikako, causando un inesperado beso, ambos se quedaron paralizados unos segundos antes de entregarse en el beso, mientras las hermanas hacían discretos gestos de victoria y la señora Nekoka se reía y miraba a los jóvenes.

Cuando los dos jóvenes se separaron de su espontanea muestra de cariño, Chikako y Shuri le pasaron un brazo por encima de un hombro a Hinata cada una, antes de hablar en sincronía con una sonrisa picara "Te falta hacer algo ¿verdad?." estas palabras causaron un rápido sonrojo en Hinata que se encaro a Naruto, "Te quiero" dijo torpe y atropelladamente Naruto, causando que una sonrojada Hinata le abrazara con lagrimas en los ojos " Y yo a ti, Naruto-kun, desde hace mucho tiempo..."

La señora Nekoka, le entrego algo a Hinata mientras hablaba, "Hinata-hime, me gustaría que tenga esto, perteneció a Kushina-hime y me gustaría que ahora lo tuviera usted.

*Fin del Flashback*

Hinata estaba sentada en la copa de su árbol miraba su mano distraidamente mientras observaba los fallos que Naruto y sus hermanas fingían cometer para no llamar la atención,.

Su mirada se posaba irremediablemente en el anillo que llevaba en su mano, el anillo llevaba una pequeña gema azul engarzada, la chica concentro un poco de chakra en el anillo y pudo ver como el escudo del clan Uzumaki se formaba dentro de la gema.

Tras entrenar, los genins que lograron llegar a lo mas alto se fueron junto a Yugao a vigilar y ayudar a Tazuna.

El grupo formado por Sakura, Hinata y Chikako ayudaban como podían en las tareas de construcción, hasta que Tazuna dio el aviso de ir a comer y se fueron juntos, al llegar a la casa Kiyoko que había pasado todo el día ayudando a Tsunami en la casa, saludo a las chicas "Hinata-chan, Chikako-chan, Haruno-san, la comida esta lista, Naruto-chan esta poniendo la mesa."

Sakura empezaba a sentirse algo molesta, la desconocida,que se había presentado como Kiyoko, había dicho que los ataco creyendo que eran bandidos y los senseis parecían habérselo tragado, pero le escamaba la diferencia en el trato que les daba, era fría con ella y con Sasuke, pero ahora estaba charlando felizmente con Hinata.

Tras la cena, Naruto discutió con Inari el nieto de Tazuna, y se fue dando un portazo, Shuri se fue tras el y Kakashi tras Inari, "¿Que le pasa a ese estúpido?" pregunto el Uchiha, causando que Hinata se levantara de golpe de la mesa y se marchara tras Naruto junto a las hermanas de este.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En un pequeño claro dentro de el bosque Naruto estaba sentado con Hinata y la abrazaba por la cintura, mientras Chikako y Shuri se sentaban junto a ellos.

"ese niño, Inari, tenemos que ayudarle a animarse" dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza a su novia, "Pues empecemos a trabajar en ello" dijo Chikako mientras sacaba uno de los rollos de Uzushiagakure y empezaron a estudiarlo y practicar.

Esa mañana, Naruto estaba harto de fingir no ser capaz de subir al árbol, de modo que tras un par de fallos, el chico se dirigió al grupo de chicas y les susurro tratando que Sakura no la oyera "Estoy harto, fingid que me dais un par de pistas y volveré a intentarlo." las tres chicas empezaron a darle directrices al joven, que después regreso a su árbol y empezó a ganar terreno a pasos agigantados, esto no paso desapercibido para Sasuke, que tras un par de intentos fallidos mas, se acerco al rubio y ruborizado le pregunto.

"¿Que te han explicado las chicas?", Naruto le sonrió con malicia antes de exigirle que se disculpara antes con su hermana, al principio Sasuke se resistió, para finalmente ir en dirección a las chicas y totalmente rojo decir, "Uzumaki, Siento mucho haberte tratado tan mal cuando me ayudaste con el antídoto", Naruto le paso el brazo amistosamente por encima del hombro a Sasuke y le dio las mismas pistas que el había recibido cuando aprendió esto de Anko.

En minutos Naruto estaba sentado junto a sus hermanas, Sakura e Hinata, mientras Sasuke seguía en su árbol.

"Oye Hinata, hace rato que me lo pregunto pero... ¿de donde ha salido ese anillo?" pregunto Sakura, causando un sonrojo en Hinata, que susurro un discreto " es un secreto" antes de dirigirse junto con los Uzumaki al puente, donde la cotilla oficial de la misión abordo de nuevo a la Hyûga.

"Dime que no te lo ha dado Sasuke, por favor" fue la primera frase que salio de la boca de la chica, causando que se marcaran venas en la frente de las otras tres chicas, hartas de la obsesión de la pelo-rosa, las Uzumaki iban a gritarle, pero Hinata les hizo un gesto para que se detuvieran y se encaro con Sakura antes de hablarle secamente.

" Jamas aceptaría un anillo de Uchiha, no se que le ves. " al oír esto Sakura miro al cielo con ojos llenos de ilusión y contesto a la joven "es un chico tan guapo, fuerte, maravilloso..." Shuri bufo y riéndose le dijo, "la maravillosa eres tu."

"Maravillosamente estúpida por estar obsesionada con un niñato egocéntrico y que jamas va a corresponderte"sentencio la pelirroja ganándose un asentimiento de sus hermanos, Hinata y Yugao.

Sakura se encaro con las hermanas y les grito "me amara, ¡los cuentos de hadas existen estoy segura de ello!" pero Hinata le dio un toquecito en el hombro causando que se girara.

"Si, lo cuentos se pueden cumplir, pero en tu caso, lo cierto es que no va a pasar y preferiría que dejaras de gritar a mis compañeras"

En cuanto el horario de construcción acabo, Sakura se marcho del puente tremendamente furiosa y Yugao se fue con ella para proteger a Tazuna de cualquier posible ataque de nervios de la chica.

Cuando el puente quedo vació salvo por ellos Naruto abrazo desde atrás a Hinata y la beso suavemente en la mejilla, "¿Nos vamos Hinata-hime?" ella se giro y tras un pequeño beso en los labios le contesto "Vayámonos mi príncipe."

Fin del capitulo.

Lo mas importante que tengo que decir, es que deseaba de todo corazón ponerle las cosas claras a Sakura,no obstante he decidido acabar de ponerle los puntos sobre las ies mas adelante.

He recibido un pm preguntándolo, de modo que:

La inclusión o no de lemons aun no esta clara, lo cierto es que dependerá de que crea que encajan con la historia y me apetezca escribirlos en ese momento.


	10. Capitulo 9: La batalla del puente

Disclaimer: Naruto y Soul nomad junto a sus personajes no me pertenecen y todos sus derechos son de sus respectivos dueños, esta historia es sin animo de lucro alguno, y solamente con fines de entretenimiento

"¡Hola!" –charla normal

"**Chaval" – Bijuu/invocación/Jutsu**

"_**Hmm**_**" – Pensamientos**

Capitulo 9: La batalla del puente

Como todas las noches, cuando los demás se fueron a dormir, Naruto y compañía se dirigieron al claro donde entrenaban, y allí pasaron la noche entrenando hasta caer rendidos.

Una rubia que aparentaba tener unos 10 años estaba sentada a una mesa en lo que parecía una casita de cuento, llena de peluches, junto a ella una pelirroja que aparentaba tener 16 y otra chica de pelo naranja que también parecía ser una criá de 10 estaban sentadas junto a ella y tomaban un te, la de cabello naranja estaba irritada y daba golpecitos en el suelo con el pie mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus uñas.

**"Nos conocemos desde hace 12 años, y todavía no te he visto tomarte el te tranquila, toma ejemplo de Revy-chan, nosotras también estamos atrapadas y no montamos tanto lió."**

Comento la rubia mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te.

**"¡Pero vosotras no estáis prisioneras! no tenéis ni idea de lo que es estar encerrada..."**

Grito la joven de pelo naranja, causando que la rubia y la pelirroja, cuyo pelo se había vuelto blanco, se levantaran para que después una cacofonía de gritos llenara la habitación.

Naruto y compañía se despertaron de golpe en el mismo claro donde se durmieron y preguntaron en conjunto "¿Que diablos a sido eso?"

En el claro una joven vestida con un kimono rosa se dedicaba a recoger hierbas medicinales, cuando vio un grupo de personas, que la ayudaron a recoger hierbas, "Sois ninjas, ¿tenéis alguien importante a quien proteger?" pregunto la chica, los cuatro genin dieron una respuesta afirmativa a lo que la desconocida contesto "muy bien, uno solo es fuerte cuando lucha por defender a aquellos que son importantes para nosotros."

Los genin siguieron ayudándola hasta que tuvo hiervas suficiente, tras levantarse y dar las gracias a los niños, se empezó a marchar y les grito "por cierto. Soy un chico" ganándose una expresion de sorpresa de los genins que pensaban 'pero si es guapísimo...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los días pasaron, Sasuke había conseguido subir al árbol y Kakashi le estaba enseñando técnicas diversas, Sakura había empezado a concentrarse un poco en su entrenamiento y aunque seguía siendo una fanática de Sasuke, intentaba darle algo de espacio,cosa que el joven encontraba un cambio para mejor, por su parte los hermanos e Hinata seguían entrenando a escondidas, con ayuda de Kiyoko, las técnicas relatadas en los rollos de uzu, hasta quedarse dormidos , normalmente Kiyoko se aseguraba de recogerlos y depositaros en sus futones para que pasaran la noche.

Finalmente llego la fecha en que esperaban el ataque de Zabuza, esa mañana los 6 genins y los 2 jounins se mostraban nerviosos y vigilantes, pasaron varias horas hasta que una niebla espesa envolvió el puente.

Los genins volvieron a arremolinarse sobre Tazuna mientras los jounin escrutaban el horizonte en busca de su atacante, de pronto la grave voz de Zabuza surgió de entre la niebla y mientras hablaba empezaron a aparecer copias de Zabuza de el suelo. "¿Aun seguís con esos mocosos? miralos están temblando."

Sasuke sonrió y se lanzo contra los Zabuza, eliminándolos todos y cada uno, antes de ser golpeado por el compañero de Zabuza, que entablo un combate de corta distancia con el chico, los otros quisieron ayudarle, pero una gran cantidad de copias apareció y los atacaron, por su parte Zabuza luchaba con Kakashi, Yugao se lanzo rápidamente a ayudar a su compañero, cuando fue alcanzada por un senbon de hielo y quedando incapacitada, al atravesarle este los puntos de la muerte aparente.

Sasuke que había entablado combate con el ayudante de Zabuza, un enmascarado llamado Haku, se encontraba atrapado en una cúpula de hielo creada por su adversario, el cual saltaba a alta velocidad de un espejo a otro mientras que le lanzaba senbon, causando cortes y heridas a Sasuke que empezaba a sentirse tremendamente agobiado.

un nuevo grupo de senbon se dirigió hacia el joven, el cual cerro los ojos preparándose para el impacto inminente, pero en lugar de sentir como las agujas se clavaban sobre el, oyó el sonido de metal contra metal y pudo ver unos cuantos kunais y senbon en el suelo ante el, para poco después ver como Naruto se metía en la cúpula de golpe, sorprendido miro en dirección a Tazuna, y pudo ver como la mujer que se habían traído de Uzu había sustituido a Naruto en la defensa del anciano para permitirle ir en su ayuda.

La niebla aumento de intensidad proporcionalmente a la batalla de Zabuza y Kakashi, pronto era tan espesa que ambos chicos estaban ocultos a la vista.

Los Sakura, Hinata, Shuri, Chikako y Kiyoko soportaban el asalto de cientos de oleadas de clones del espadachín y dirigían su mirada hacia la dirección en que sabían se hallaba la cúpula con sus compañeros.

Naruto había recurrido a la estrategia de enviar clones a los espejos para atacar al enemigo que se ocultaba dentro de ellos, el chico sabia que era inútil, pero solo trataba de ganar tiempo, para que las chicas se deshicieran de los clones y atacaran desde fuera.

Sasuke empezaba a ver al enemigo moverse mas y mas lentamente, incluso sabia donde iba a estar un poco antes que el hasta que los ojos de Sasuke tomaron la forma del sharingan, lo cual no paso inadvertido para Haku, que lanzo una nube de senbon en dirección a Naruto.

El citado rubio fue incapaz de actuar, antes de que Sasuke se pusiera frente al ataque y acabara cubierto de agujas, antes de caer hacia atrás y ser atrapado por Naruto. "¿Porque lo has hecho?", pregunto el rubio, "no lo se, mi cuerpo se ha movido por su cuenta baka..." respondió el chico antes de soltar un gruñido por el dolor y quedar inmóvil en brazos de su compañero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un rugido terrible resonó por todo el puente, seguido de sonido de cristales rotos y sendos gritos femeninos, uno de ellos de terror y el otro casi ahogado por el rugido, Sakura solo capto las palabras '...lo siento, desu'.

Una gran cantidad de clones de Zabuza seguía atacando a las chicas y al anciano, Shuri acababa de golpear a uno de ellos, cuando algo con pelo verde la golpeo en la cara noqueandola.

Uno de los clones de Zabuza aprovecho el momento para atacar a la chica con su espada.

La estocada atravesó a la chica por el estomago y sonrió bajo su mascara, cuando una voz aguda sonó desde detrás de su victima.

"¿Hasta cuando piensas descansar ama? Tienes una espada en el estomago" dijo la susodicha voz. Para sorpresa del clon, Shuri se levanto y hablo con una voz distinta a la suya.

"ya va, ya va..." la chica miro a el hombre cuya espada seguía alojada en su estomago, y tras pronunciar unas palabras extrañas, una serie de formaciones de hielo brotaron del suelo, evaporando o congelando a todos los clones.

Tras el ataque, la rubia se giro en dirección a Chikako y le tras recoger una muñeca del suelo, se la entrego junto a un pergamino."Entregame esto cuando despierte." tras lo cual se desmayo.

Preocupada, Hinata se separo del grupo que defendía al anciano, para dirigirse hacia donde Naruto luchaba con el enmascarado, pero su camino fue interrumpido por sendas personas que pasaban a su lado a gran velocidad, uno era el ayudante de Zabuza, el cual había resultado ser la chica que habían conocido días antes, aparentemente su mascara se rompió durante la lucha contra los chicos.

La otra persona era Naruto el cual tenia una expresion de confusión e ira.

Cuando se detuvieron, Haku le pidió que lo matara, alegando que el había matado a su compañero.

Naruto quiso lanzar un puñetazo a la cara de Haku, para encontrarse con que este le agarrase la mano "lo siento Naruto, pero ahora no puedo morir," dicho esto el joven desapareció en una nube de humo.

Kakashi estaba corriendo en dirección a un inmovilizado Zabuza, con un 'raikiri' directo al corazón de Zabuza, cuando Haku apareció frente a el, gracias al sharingan, Kakashi pudo ver que el joven había quedado inconsciente nada mas llegar y decidió desactivar el raikiri a tiempo para que su ataque no alcanzara a Haku, al que no quería herir, Zabuza uso su cuerpo para amortiguar la caída de Haku y se había herido una pierna perdiendo así la concentración necesaria para ello y su banco de niebla se evaporo.

"Jajajaja, vaya un demonio estas tu hecho" sonó una vocecilla maliciosa, la niebla que se había levantado, mostraba a un hombrecillo con gafas de sol y un brazo vendado, acompañado de gran cantidad de mercenarios "Gato" grito Zabuza.

Mirando a la inconsciente forma de Haku, Gato se rió a carcajadas antes de seguir con su monologo "¿Se ha muerto? que lastima, quería matar con mis propias manos a este maldito afemina..." un kunai lanzado por Zabuza que atravesó su cuello interrumpió al enano, "Nadie hablara mal de Haku en mi presencia."

La muerte de su contratante no paso por alto a los mercenarios, que pronto empezaron a hablar sobre atacar Nami y llevarse todo aquello y todo aquel de valor.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes una flecha surco el aire antes de impactar frente a los mercenarios, que tardaron poco en ver el origen del ataque, los aldeanos se hallaban frente a ellos armados con herramientas, arpones y armas caseras, capitaneados por un sonriente Inari.

La mera presencia de resistencia fue suficiente para acobardar un poco a los mercenarios, que con un poco de persuacion causada por varios clones de Kakashi y Naruto decidieron salir en desbandada.

"¿Naruto, como esta Sasuke?" pregunto Sakura al rubio, el cual aparto la mirada con ojos llorosos, la chica corrió en dirección a donde la batalla había tenido lugar y se desplomo sobre el inmóvil chico, llorando hasta que oyó una débil voz, "Sa-kura, pesas..." ante ese sonido, la chica miro bajo ella y vio como el chico empezaba a levantarse lentamente, al igual que Yugao.

"¿Los senseis nos han sacado de la cúpula?" pregunto Sasuke. "No, fue Naruto, el rompió los espejos, luego Gato pretendió traicionar a Zabuza y Haku y Zabuza lo mato." explico la pelo-rosa, causando que Sasuke estuviera dividido entre el agradecimiento y la ira que le causaba haber necesitado ser salvado.

Tras darle tratamiento a los heridos, Zabuza se marcho junto con Haku y los de Konoha se marcharon a casa de Tazuna.

Fin del capitulo.

Me a costado muchísimo escribir el sueño en el que las tres féminas hablaran sin dar exceso de pistas sobre quien son, aunque creo que son bastante obvias, la rubia en particular se ha vuelto evidente a lo largo de de este capitulo.

Cuando llegue el momento daré una descripción mas clara de las tres.

Pronto empieza una trama original que servirá para entrenar a Naruto y compañía y entablar relación con Kyuubi y presentar personajes nuevos.

Esta trama se basara en los objetos que Chikako a recibido de la otra personalidad de Shuri.

Nos veremos lo antes posible con el próximo capitulo, que aun no se ni como se va a llamar.


	11. Capitulo 10: ¿Shuri va a morir?

Disclaimer: Naruto y Soul nomad junto a sus personajes no me pertenecen y todos sus derechos son de sus respectivos dueños, esta historia es sin animo de lucro alguno, y solamente con fines de entretenimiento

"¡Hola!" –charla normal

"**Chaval" – Bijuu/invocación/Jutsu**

"_**Hmm**_**" – Pensamientos**

Capitulo 10: ¿Shuri va a morir?

Mientras que los ninjas volvían a casa, el Hokage recibió en su despacho la visita de una encapuchada que había solicitado una audiencia.

"¿Que desea de la villa de la hoja?" dijo el anciano secamente, tras varias audiencias, varias de ellas de civiles pidiendo que expulsara o matara a Naruto y sus hermanas, y una gran montaña de papeleo, estaba completamente harto de trabajar y sinceramente se le había acabado la paciencia "Para hacer tanto tiempo desde que no nos vemos estas siendo muy borde." contesto la mujer mientras que se quitaba la capucha y revelaba un largo cabello pelirrojo, para sorpresa del anciano.

Un par de días después los dos equipos de genins y Kiyoko llegaron a Konoha, era la hora del almuerzo y sus senseis decidieron darles una semana libre, para un merecido descanso, Sakura estaba ansiosa por ver a su madre, de modo que se marcho directamente a casa, Hinata tenia ganas de ver a su hermana, de modo que tras despedirse de todos y quedar en ir a casa de los Uzumaki el día siguiente, se marcho.

Sasuke emprendio tambien la marcha hacia su casa, pero tras mirar a sus hermanas Naruto lo llamo, "Hey Sasuke... ¿Quieres comer con nosotros? vamos a ir a Ichiraku."

Sasuke miro sorprendido a su compañero y a sus hermanas, los tres le dedicaban una sonrisa, el chico estaba tentado de ir con ellos, cundo su mirada se quedo clavada en Shuri, no tenia ni idea de l porque, pero desde los ultimos dias en Nami le costaba bastante trabajo hablar con ella y se quedaba largo rato mirandola, como si saliera de un trance el Uchiha agito la cabeza y hablo sin mirarlos "Me... vo...voy a entrenar, ba...baka." antes de marcharse ligeramente colorado.

"...¿Soy yo o Sasuke es un tsundere?" dijo Kiyoko con expresion burlona, ganandose carcajadas de sus acompañantes, el desplante de Sasuke les habia quitado las ganas de estar en la calle, de modo que se dirigieron a casa para descansar.

Junto con Kiyoko los tres jovenes ninja se dedicaron a descansar y simplemente tras comer, se tiraron a dormir sin una preocupacion en la vida, abrazados entre ellos, Kiyoko los miro recordando los dias en que Chikako solia dormirse junto a ella y se fue a acostar tras dar de comer a los gatos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata, Hanabi, Shuri, Chikako y Naruto estaban delante de una puerta sobre la que estaba escrita la palabra 'director', pronto una mujer salio del despacho y les dio señales para que pasaran, la mujer era hermosa; llevaba gafas y su cabello era una larga melena verde; el considerable tamaño de su pecho no paso desapercibido para ninguna de ellos.

Tras la puerta un hombre de edad muy avanzada, calvo y con una larga barba blanca, los miraba como si fueran un elemento desconocido al que necesitaban investigar.

Ninguno sabia como empezar a explicar al anciano el motivo que les traia a la ciudad escuela hasta que el color azul de los ojos de Shuri se volvio verde brillante y sus colmillos se alargaron.

"Viejo estupido, soy yo," le espeto Shuri al anciano con una voz mucho mas aflautada de lo normal, "¿¡E...Eva!?" grito el anciano, acto seguido Shuri, poseida por Eva y los otros genin le contaron todo lo que sabian, mientras Hinata recordaba los eventos que los habian traido a este lugar.

*flash back*

La mañana siguiente al regreso de Nami, Hinata llego a la casa Uzumaki, llevando consigo

una invitada inesperada.

"¡Hana-chan! ¿como estas? " Gritaron emocionadas las hermanas, mientras abrazaban a la niña que a su vez devolvio el abrazo a las chicas.

Tras los saludos, los chicos pasaron una placentara tarde juntos charlando, jugando cartas y disfrutando la compañia, hasta que Hanabi encontro una muñeca en una estanteria, la cogio y la llevo hasta los mayores.

Entonces y como si estuviera en trance, la rubia cogio un rollo de pergamino que sujetaba la muñeca y lo desplego, en el habia una escritura que le era totalmente desconocida, y al final de el texto un extraño simbolo, la chica trazo con los dedos la silueta del simbolo.

"¡No hagas eso, me haces cosquillas!" grito una voz de niña, de pronto el pergamino desaparecio, dejando en su lugar una chica de larga melena rubia, cubierta por una capa desgarrada y amarillenta.

Adelantandose a los ninjas, la rubia comenzo con un discurso que llevaba preparando 12 años .

"Mi nombre es Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McdDowell, y soy la hechicera inmortal que fuiste en tu vida pasada" dijo la pequeña rubia mientras señalaba a Shuri, decidida a terminar con lo que tenia que decir, la vampiresa continuo hablando mientras gesticulaba para callar a los demas.

"En principio, tu deberías haber sobrescrito por completo mi alma, pero en lugar de eso, ambas convivimos en un único cuerpo, si estuviese en estado latente, como otras almas, no pasaría nada, el problema es que ahora que estoy despierta, mis poderes están empezando a surgir y si no consigues dominar mi poder es muy probable que mi alma devore a la tuya y tu mueras." dijo Eva con una sonrisa inocente.

Naruto la miro con expresión extrañada "¿y por que no le enseñas tu?" pregunto el rubio, a lo que la chica contesto que solo era una ilusión un recuerdo sellado en el pergamino diseñado para enseñar una única cosa especifica y era incapaz de enseñar otras.

Los jóvenes ninja empezaron a entrar en pánico, hasta que la muñeca que estaba en brazos de Hanabi se movió y los interrumpió.

"Tenéis una semana de vacaciones y aun puedo pedir ayuda a la chica que me trajo a este mundo, podríais ir a alguna dimensión en la que la escuela Mahora se encuentre en la época conveniente y conseguir que el ama original te enseñe y ya de paso podemos conseguir los planos para reconstruir a Chachamaru-chan."

*Fin del flash back*

A las primeras horas de la mañana, una joven de aspecto chino barria la calle frente a un vagon de tranvia que habia modificado ella misma para usarlo como restaurante, la chica inhalo profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con el frescor de la mañana y disfrutando de los momentos de tranquilidad previa a la llegada de los primeros alumnos, ignoraba que en esos momentos, varios grupos de ojos la seguian.

Mientras tanto, Evangeline estaba en cama, esperando que Chachamaru le trajera alguna medicina, cuando alguien golpeo la puerta de la cabaña, decir que Eva estaba enfadada era quedarse corto, desde que Chachamaru se habia enamorado de Negi, la androide habia empezado a distraerse y cometia errores como dejarse las llaves de casa, y al parecer habia elegido precisamente ese dia para volver a hacerlo, irritada y debil la vampiresa se tuvo que levantar para abrir la puerta, pero ante ella no estaba su compañera robotica, sino una chica rubia acompañada de una niña morena que llevaba una muñeca en brazos.

"¿Quien diablos sois?" pregunto la vampiresa intentando sonat amenazadora, como respuesta la muñeca se encogio de hombros y hablo, "Te dije que no me reconoceria, me debes 100 ryos Hinata-chan"

La apariencia era distinta y la forma de hablar no coincidia, pero la voz y la actitud eran inconfundibles.

"¿Chachazero? ¿Que esta pasando aqui?" la vampiresa ordeno a las chicas que entraran en la casa y se sentaran en el sofa para hablar...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

De nuevo frente al vagon, la chica fue repentinamente abordada por una pelirroja, " ¿Chao-Lingshen-san? necesito hablar contigo, me envia tu madrina. ¿donde hay un lugar seguro y privado?

Fin del capitulo.

Bienvenidos al arco de Mahora, tras un par de capitulos de este arco, volveremos a la historia , hasta pasados los examenes de Chunin, momento en que empezara otro arco original en el que comenzara el crossover con Soul nomad.

El objetivo del arco de Mahora es iniciar la relacion de Naruto con Kurama, dar a Shuri una habilidad que le permita mantenerse al nivel de su hermano y de camino hacer mas facil tanto el arco soul nomad como el futuro de Uzu


End file.
